(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp mounting apparatus that can improve appearance quality of a vehicle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the case where a lamp unit is disposed adjacent to an outer panel member that defines a part of the outer surface of a vehicle, the lamp unit is positioned with respect to the outer panel member and then fixed to the vehicle body at a predetermined location thereof using bolts or the like so that the appearance quality of the vehicle can be improved. Accordingly, the lamp unit is provided with a positioning projection, and the outer panel member is provided with a positioning opening. The lamp unit is also provided with a temporal fastening member that temporarily fastens the main body of the lamp unit to a frame member of the vehicle in a state in which the lamp unit is positioned with its positioning projection being inserted into the positioning opening.
For example, a lamp mounting apparatus that keeps a lamp unit positioned has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-48856.
This lamp mounting apparatus, however, positions the lamp unit on an outer panel member only in the direction of the vehicle width, and hence the lamp unit cannot be positioned in a satisfactory manner.